


Day Three Hundred Sixty-Two || To be Free

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [362]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Now that he has his freedom...he's not quite sure what to do with it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [362]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 18





	Day Three Hundred Sixty-Two || To be Free

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 60, 77, 140, 165, 189, 290, 296, 297, and 315!)

He never thought he’d say this, but...peace is awfully boring.

It’s been nearly two months since the Uchiha began settling into their new home among the northern peaks. By now, between them and the villagers already settled here, many of the necessary homes are in the process of being built. Sasuke and his family were given the first completed house, much to their combined dismay: none wanted to be housed before their brethren. But the rest insisted, and for the first time in months...they have a roof to sleep under.

The strange, kami-guarded valley they have found themselves in welcomed fellow outcasts with open arms. Something that’s taken a bit of getting used to, but which they’ve all come to appreciate. And as they’ve adjusted to a new, more peaceful way of life, several of the Uchiha have already done their best to find new roles and positions within the village. Be it as a fisherman in the river, a farmer in the fields, or a hand in any of the shops tucked away in the valley, they’re doing their best to adjust to a completely new lifestyle.

But Sasuke just can’t bring himself to do it. His most proficient skills are those of swordplay and archery. Neither of which are really much use in a village so hidden from other humans, never having encountered violence before. He’s always trained his body and mind to be a samurai. He’s known nothing else.

Nor has he ever truly been his own man. Whether it be his father, or his lord, he’s always had someone to answer to. But he’s nearly a man...and none of them answer to a master, now.

...he’s never known what it is to be free.

Thus, he has no real idea what to do with himself.

For a time, he just takes in his surroundings: memorizes the village, the fields, the paths into the mountains. He even visits the god’s shrine, always sure to take an offering and give a prayer. His thankfulness for her aid with his brother is enough to earn his eternal gratitude...but even then, he’s not about to disrespect such a powerful being.

But everywhere he looks, and everywhere he goes...none of them seem to give him a spark of interest. Nothing feels...right.

He can’t voice his troubles to his family, knowing they already have enough to consider. Fugaku is still responsible for his clan, and Itachi - with his health returned - is taking up the mantle fully to prepare to take the role later on. Mikoto, as matriarch, helps organize the women and girls of the clan, working with the village to help them find a task and even begin talks of possible matches with local men and boys.

In comparison, his irritation at feeling idle feels...minute. So he keeps the thoughts to himself.

Until someone notices.

“Sasuke-san…?”

Seated under a tree within the village, Sasuke glances up to see none other than the miko: Hyūga Hinata. The one he found unintentionally while lost in the mountains...and who helped him convince the god to allow his clan to stay. “Mm?”

Tucking to her knees gracefully nearby, she considers him curiously. “Forgive me, but...you have seemed rather restless of late. Are you...are you all right?”

He sighs. Of course the woman with eyes that pierce the veil between the planes can see he’s unsettled. “...I feel...purposeless.”

“...I see.”

“All my life I’ve trained for one role. I have no skills beyond wielding my blade, and shooting my arrows. I fear I may never adapt as the others seem so content to do.”

Hinata gave a small hum of sympathetic understanding. “...it cannot be easy to change so much, so quickly. I know it wasn’t e-easy for me to take on the role I have now.”

He glances to her. “...I know nothing of miko.”

“I mostly serve as the voice and bridge between the god and the people. A miko is...a shaman. One who communes between the planes. Though there are some...aspects of my training I lack.” At his questioning perked brow, she goes a light shade of pink. “...most miko come to serve their god, and take a role as the kami’s bride. But...q-quite obviously, she did not enforce this on me. I am simply her eyes, ears, and tongue.”

“Ah…”

Hinata then considers him as they fade into silence. “...you say you are good with a bow?”

“I am.”

“...have you considered becoming a hunter?”

He frowns. “...is there a need?”

“Well...we have our crops, and our fish. But if you have something unique to offer, you can trade. I’m sure some villagers would be quite happy to help v-vary their table with what you could catch, and offer something valuable in return. And it may just be a good outlet for you, would it not…? I know little of hunting, but...it must surely fall within your skillset.”

Intrigued, Sasuke mulls that over. She...has a good point. To hunt something takes patience, skill in tracking and stealth, and of course accuracy to make a clean kill. It would help his skills stay sharp, and he could offer something helpful to his new home. Perhaps earn supplies through trade that could help his family. Not only could he trade the meat, but the hides and even other parts like claws or antlers to those that want them. “...you have a good point.”

“All I ask is that you be m-mindful of what you take. All must exist in balance. Take too much, and the valley will suffer for it.”

“Of course.” He knows well enough to respect nature and its bounties. “Besides, I doubt I could do much harm as one man. And I’d not hunt every day from dawn to dusk. Just enough to keep me busy. Not let myself idle too often.”

Hinata smiles in acknowledgement. “Well...perhaps it’s an idea to consider. You may even find others who would want to learn from you.”

“...you mean teach some villagers archery?”

“If any would want. And of course you too would have to consent. Our ways are not of violence, but...it has other uses.”

At that, Sasuke pauses. “...is there really no one here who can wield a blade or bow?”

Hinata shakes her head. “Until you, there have never been unintended outsiders. We’ve never had the need.”

“What of beasts?”

“They all shy from the village. At times livestock might be lost, but...such is life. We take from the valley. And at times, the valley takes from us.”

He frowns at that, but doesn’t argue. “...would any consent to learn swordplay?”

It’s her turn to pause, looking a bit..uncomfortable. “I...could not tell you. But I doubt O-Suigin-sama would acquiesce. She would not want us tempted with tools of violence.”

“But she would allow a bow?”

“...a bow is not...quite the same. There is no animal but a man you could get close enough to in order to wield a blade against them. But...perhaps I should consult her first. Your hunting, however, I know she would allow. So long as you are careful.”

A memory then strikes him. “...don’t miko use bows…?”

“...in ceremony, yes. We use azusa yumi. A pluck of the string is said to repel spirits and ghosts, if need be.”

“But do you know how to shoot it?”

Another pause. “...no. No, I do not.”

Something in Sasuke perks up. “...would you like to learn?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“I’d be more than happy to teach you. It’s a good discipline, either way. It takes practice to master, and patience.”

Pale eyes flicker to him, tinted with uncertainty. “...would it be...safe?”

“Of course. I’d let nothing happen to you. You have my word on that. We would fire only at targets, far from people.”

“I will...consider it. Thank you for offering your time.”

“Of course. At this point, I’m just eager to have a task that will suit me.”

Hinata’s smile returns. “We’ll find a role for you yet, Sasuke-san.”

“I never thought freedom would leave me feeling so...purposeless. I’ve always had someone else to tell me where to go, and what to do. Now that the choices are in my hands, I find it’s not so easy.”

“Ah...that’s a fair point. But you’re still rather young, ne? There’s plenty of time to find what calls to you most. Especially now that you and your kin are s-so much safer. You’ll all have a chance to find your place.”

He mulls that over. “...did you choose yours? Becoming the miko, I mean?”

“...yes and no. It was never my intention, but...it’s what came to suit me. M-my eyes are suited for a role involved with the kami. And I’m happy to serve the valley’s god. She treats us well, protects us. And beyond my duties to her, I’m still free to be myself. Do as I please.”

“What does that entail?”

“Hm?”

“What does Hyūga Hinata do for...fun?”

She blinks at him, clearly not expecting the question. “...I like to cook. And...I tend to a garden. I’ve always loved flowers...and keeping them is peaceful. I like working with the plants, and the soil. I even know how to make certain m-medicines with them.”

“Medicine?”

“Mhm. O-Suigin-sama taught me.”

“Wish I would have known you back when we were still fighting battles for our lord,” he lightly notes with a huff of a laugh. “I could have used it.”

“Well...I hope you won’t now. But if you ever do, I’d g-gladly prepare you some.”

That earns a thoughtful glance. “...thank you.”

She smiles, and he notes just a hint of happy color in her cheeks.

“...well, I don’t want to take up your afternoon,” he then notes, making to stand and stretch his legs. How long had he been sitting here daydreaming before she showed up…? “And I better check with my family.”

“Of course.” Lifting to her feet just as gracefully as she knelt, Hinata gives a small bow. “...I hope I could help bring you some peace of mind, Sasuke-san.”

“...yeah. You did. And think about those archery lessons.”

She pauses on her way back to standing straight, blinking. “...I will.”

Giving a parting bow of his own, Sasuke then heads back toward the Uchiha’s part of the village, mind whirling with thoughts. It’s a bit late to start a hunt now...he’ll need time to track and properly stalk his prey. He’ll give it a go tomorrow. For now...he’s got plenty to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> More of the kami verse! And a bit more interaction between our samurai and miko, finally xD There's just a lot of worldbuilding for this verse, so throwing them together takes a bit of time so it doesn't feel...rushed. But they finally have something to do together! At least so long as Hinata agrees, which...of course she will. I don't know if I'll do more of this verse after the challenge or not. At this point I'm still not sure how much I like it. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't xD I guess weigh in if you do!
> 
> Anywho, that's about all I've got in me for tonight, lol - glad I was able to do two today in order to keep from falling any further behind :'D After this, just three more days...ngl, it still hasn't really sunk in. It's gonna feel weird, I'm sure. But! I better head to bed now. Thanks for reading~


End file.
